Doctor Martin Kliner
“Quite whining. Most batarians would kill for a cybernetic arm, although I suppose that isn't out of character.” Doctor Martin Kliner is a renown veteran of the First Contact War, ex-cerberus operative and current alliance science officer. He currently is stationed on the SSV Jughead as requested by Elijah Thatcher. Background Born on March 18th, 2136 Martin Kliner was born before the humans truly understood the galaxy, and would learn with his race. Born in Berlin, Kliner would spend his youth studying physics and chemistry and continue to gain many degrees in those subjects. His studies halted during the First Contact War and Martin would be exposed to the violence humanity faced when waring with the Turians. Martin enlisted as a doctor during the war, and stayed active for most of it. The development of the Alliance gave him renown among many soldiers however claiming that since was had halted-- he would continue his studies, especially since Mass relays were easier to examine. In 2158 Kliner was recruited by Jack Harper to join his human-survivalist organization known as "Cerberus." While the research stations provided were adequate for the doctor, he would begin to disagree more and more with Harper's decisions. His activity with the organization lessened over the years and he would retire completely by 2163. Doctor Kliner would spend some time with the Turians on Palaven in hopes of understanding them and attempting to defeat his racism towards the race his kind once wared with. While some steereotypes and bias never left, Martin learnt much from their scientist and spent roughtly two years on Palaven and gained an honorary doctorite in one of their universities to add to his collection of framed degrees. Kliner then moved to the Citadel, as his old high school sweetheart did and they would reunite. The two eventually married in 2166. A year later Martin and Joyce Kliner would have a son in which they named Lawrence Kliner. The family lived hapily on the Citadel and Kliners practice made enough credits to live comfortably. 2170 was an awful year for Martin and his family. Joyce developed a sickness well above Martins understanding, and many Citadel doctors didn't known how to treat it. Reluctantly, Martin agreed to cyroseal Joyce until a cure could be discovered. The cost of paying for cyroseal technology was more than Martin small practice could handle, so he agreed to return to the Alliance after all these years for an increase in pay. As more money could be made on vessels-- Kliner left Lawrence in the care of a Alliance sanctioned care taker. Kliner returned to find that Lawrence had been deteced as a biotic and was assigned a L3 chip and awaiting his confirmation for off-citadel training. Martin figured it was for the best, and was better than hanging out in military bases all day. Communication with Lawrences station happen rarely, and Kliner hasn't seen him since. Mass Effect: Resurgence Serving various vessels that need his help, Kliner ended up in transition at Ilium when he was considered for a Chief of Sciences position of the SSV Jughead . Kliner had heard of Captain Rogers and figured whoever he had left the fabled ship to must be someone worth serving under. Kliner accepted and has since continued his experiments in the labs of the ship. He usually stays aboard, but likes the relax during shore leave and drink with fellow crewmen. He also is noted for being able to handle his liqour and be a beast on the dance floor. Kliner has been essential is working on a cure for Thrash's condition. While Surgeon does what he can to treat him and hold the sickness at bay, Kliner is making progress on finding a cure. This has also caused for the two doctors to become friends.